Gousuke
Gousuke is a arrancar under Akujin's control. Appearence Gousuke is arguably one of the tallest hollows in Hueco Mundo. His height is emphasized by his very thin and lanky body. He possesses medium length spiky-brown hair. His mask has six piercings and a metal bar through each ear, four studs through the side of his upper nose and one spike stud on each end of his bottom lip. He also wears a beaded necklace. The mask resembles that of a bull skull with all the above mention features. His hollow hole is located on the the right side of his upper chest. Personality As a human, Gousuke, was a sensitive but kind boy, prone to crying, and was traumatized by the idea he had killed another man, even to save his friend. Scared and unsure of his place in the world, he desired to help those he cared about, but never knew how. As a hollow, his personality is very different having become a calm, serious, aloof, and detached man. Apparently believing his childhood trauma had enlightened him to the true meaning of pain and suffering, he now believes himself a deity and evolved beyond a mere human. He now seeks to show the world the meaning of suffering by using an ultimate weapon to deter future wars by means similar to 'mutually assured destruction'. He shows no moral qualms about his actions. He is willing to kill his own teacher in cold blood and brutally execute all of his enemies' friends and family to ensure the Hueco Mundo's compliance to his takeover. He even goes so far as to proclaim himself a 'god of peace' come to guide the world to maturity through pain. Nonetheless, he can be quite respectful, particularly to the fallen. Given the arrancar five members' frequent bickering, he often restrains them and encourages better relations between the other members. Synopsis Return to Hueco Mundo arc He first appears at Las Noches to surprise a 10th Division squad. He surprises their captain and attempts to use hollowfication on him. He is drawn into a battle with Luke Hitsugaya, the fifth seat of the squad, and dominates the battle with him. However, captain Ryun interferes, this time wearing a hollow mask. Powers & Abilities Cero: he can do cero like any hollow. Cero Horadar: A cero invented by Gousuke after his transformation into an arrancar. He extends his right arm and fires a small, very fast bullet-like beam/laser of red cero from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through an opponent. Able to be fired exceedingly quickly while maintaining precise aim. Gravity Manipulation: These abilities allow him to repel or attract objects and attacks, respectively. However he cannot perform it in rapid succession leaving him vulnerable for a short period of time after its use. A period of approximately ten seconds. He can manipulate gravity to repulse matter away from him, with such force that it can easily shatter stone. By using this technique as a defensive measure, most if not all attacks directed to him will be deflected, no matter the size or mass. The ability can be used on individuals, by directing his arm toward another person, or around the himself in the form of a perfect wave that repels all incoming attacks. The only downside to this technique is there is a short period of time where it is unusable after being used, but only roughly ten seconds. Also, it can be used on a large scale for massive destruction. He channels all available power through his body, and a massive gravity well is created above the target, crushing everything beneath in a titanic explosion. However, this technique isn't without its consequences; in exchange for its awesome power, it evidently shortens his lifespan by a significant amount each time he uses it and leave him too weak to perform its basic level for several minutes. He uses another version of this, however instead of pushing objects away, it draws them close. It is unknown if it can be used in a similar scale as the previous technique or if it has the same ten second limit. Hollowfication: He seems to have the ability to turn non-hollows into hollows by stabbing them with his finger tips. Zanpakuto Kyūin (lit., absorption) is Gousuke's brand-new zanpakuto. It's release command is "Seal". : Resurrección: He regains his full-hollow mask and a series of new powers. The highly advanced sealing technique creates a small, bubble-like barrier around of the user that is capable of absorbing any energy that comes into contact with it, regardless of any spacial or elemental re-composition the energy possesses. As a result, this technique can absorb most energy techniques, regardless of power, without harming the user. This technique also has an offensive use. Should the user can get close enough to grab the opponent, the barrier can absorb energy right out of an individual's body, effectively draining them Trivia * This characters abilities are based off of, Absorption Seal, Banshō Ten'in and Shinra Tensei used by Pain of Naruto. Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Return to Hueco Mundo arcCategory:The Arrancar Five arc